


what happens if you got a bunch of OC's together in one group chat?

by PearlofFrostandSilver, wolvesangel4347



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abraxas is a good dad, Don We Now Our Gay Apparel, F/F, Gay Panic, Other, accidental meme, chiione you disaster child, faith you little shit, mercy has big mom energy, mercy is chiione's mom and has no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlofFrostandSilver/pseuds/PearlofFrostandSilver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesangel4347/pseuds/wolvesangel4347
Summary: we took a bunch of D&D oc's and stuck 'em in a group chat





	1. character introduction

 

 **Mercy:** a 27 year old, 7’9 cleric with the ability to remove her own head. Very _interested_ in dragons and women, is the definition of chaotic good. A complete mom friend, but also the reason you _need_ a mom friend. Lives by the motto of “do no harm, but take no shit”. Grew up with a horrible family before running away

 

 

 **Abraxas Jabari:** A 34 year old, 6’4 blacksmith who creates powerful magic items, prefers living a simple life with his daughter, but will take up arms if it is required of him. He is a very kind man who is very slow to anger. But god rest the sorry soul who truly angers him

 

 **Chiione Jabari:** A 16 year old, 5’9” tiefling bloodhunter who seems to cause as much chaos as possible. She’s as reckless and impulsive as you’d expect for being chaotic neutral. The only authority figure she’ll listen to is her father, Abraxas.

 

 **Fletcher Addlan:** Fletcher is a 23 year old, 5’3 sorcerer who was scarred by a magical rift that collapsed in front of him when he was 16. The result left him with awful scars, impaired sight (not worse sight, just… _different_ ) and glowing marks. His scars glow anytime he casts a spell and as such, he wears full-body clothing to hide them. He’s neutral good and he’s usually very calm and collected. But sometimes he loses his temper and goes off in a screaming rage.

 

 **Iacus Caligo:** A skinny 19 year old, 5’6” warlock, he lost his family when he was seven and spent most of his time since alone. He’s chaotic good and too innocent for his own good sometimes. His favorite spot is on Mercy’s back, clinging like a baby koala. He’s too demi-sexual for his own good sometimes.

 

**THE SISTERS:**

The sisters were products of awful Raw Magic experiments lead by a dragonborn alchemist. They managed to escape from the laboratory after 13 years of torture, not knowing how to interact with the world they set out and tried to adventure. The experiments left them with [ many physical and mental conditions ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gi-9fFvTg4Pjg5-wViV136if69GXK1BRTgTxH1joVPk/edit?usp=sharing)

**____________________________________________________________________________**

 

 **Leona Wilhelm:**  Leona is the older of the two sisters, standing at 7’11 she tends to be the more aggressive of the two. She’s a total useless lesbian, just like her sister. She has light grey fur that fades to white. Her fur grows fast and thick, so she doesn’t usually bother cutting it unless necessary. She wears dark red spiked leather armor. 

 

 **Verena Wilhelm:** She’s the youngest of the two, she has brown and black fur and stands at 7”3’. Catching her without her scale mail armor and trident is a rare thing, she’s always ready to fight to protect either herself or her sister. She’s known to end up accidentally flirting with people, with varying results. A total useless lesbian, a girl could make-out with her and she’d still question if it was platonic or not.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

 

 **Joy Lorm:** A 13 year old tiefling druid, they’re chaotic good to the bone. Joy was raised by her druid mother in the woods she watched over and as such was never treated differently due to her heritage. She’s set out to adventure in order to learn about the world and to spread her mother’s wisdom and kindness.

 

 **Soul of the Shattered Sword(Soul):** a Tabaxi Storm Sorcerer who has little to no control over his powers. His village was lost in a rift to the elemental planes. The resulting explosion put him in a forced stasis. Freezing his mind while his body continued to grow. As a result, he’s a 5-year-old in the body of a 16 year old. Doesn’t know how to read or write

 

 **Argentum “Minnow” Mare:** A water genasi bard, she’s a total mom friend, and mom, who just wants to make the world better for her daughter.

 

 **Dimitri Glazkov:** Dimitri is a 22-year old fire genasi monk raised in the mires of the ardent glade by tiefling gypsies. He has flames sprouting from his head instead of hair. His skin has small wisps of steam rising from it and it heats up when he’s angry. He has an internal(and external) body temperature of 150 degrees. He’s usually very calm and collected, and he guards a scroll that summons a powerful demon.

 

 

 **Vernal:** Vernal is an incredibly powerful elven druid. Not much is known about his origins. But he is in possession of many magic items. He prefers nature to any signs of civilisation. He can be very irritable and is annoyed easily. His exposure to raw magic increased his power tenfold

 

 **Hamlet:** Hamlet is a blink tabaxi blood hunter from the deep ethereal. He’s not used to the material world. He’s very androgynous and is often mistaken for a woman. He has reflective silverish/black fur and 4 glowing eyes. He can teleport at will.

 

 **Smoke of the Burning Mirror:** Smoke is a flamboyant Tabaxi Bard. he has spotted fur and an overly long and dextrous tail. He can pick up small objects with it, but nothing too heavy. He’s a bit of a snob with a superiority complex. But he’s a nice person if you can get past all that

 

 **Khara:** Khara is a fire genasi warlock. When she was about 6, she found a necronomicon buried near her parent’s home. Opening the book dragged her right into the castle of asmodeus, the ruler of the nine hells. She suffers heavy trauma from this event, and hides her insecurity under layers of anger. She doesn’t really know how to interact with people, she has fire for hair and steam coming from  her skin, her body is 400 degrees

 

 

 **Aurum Argentum:** Aurum is a blue dragonborn naturalist standing at about 9’1. He’s incredibly reclusive. He has a collection of precious gemstones that he keeps with him

 

 **Horizon:** Horizon is a hairless tabaxi, resembling a sphynx. She comes from a tropical coastal cliff where she grew up much loved by her clan. She despises the cold and gets no end of teasing from her friends for what she considers cold.

  
****


	2. is this what hell is???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group chat is created  
> hell is unleashed  
> faith is a little shit

**Mercy** _ added  _ **Aurum Argentum, Abraxas jabari, faith, fletcher addlan and 10 others into chat:** _ group chat _

 

**Mercy:** Yoo what’s up everybody!

**Aurum Argentum:** what is this?

**Fletcher Addlan:** looks to be some kind of group chat. Not a bad idea, mercy

**Faith:** :D

**Fletcher Addlan:** _ Faith whatever you’re thinking, don’t do it _ _   
_ ****

**Faith:** **_:D_ **

**Faith has changed Fletcher Addlan’s name to:** **Magic Mike**

**Magic Mike:** Faith why are you like this

**Faith:** Years of repressed trauma!

**Magic Mike:** that’s fair

**Abraxas jabari:** so what’s all this fuckery

**Faith has changed Abraxas Jabari’s name to: HammerDaddy**

**HammerDaddy:** no.

**HammerDaddy has changed their name to: MagicDad**

**MagicDad:** slightly better

**Mercy has changed their name to: HealMom**

**HealMom:** Behave, children.

**Magic Mike:** I’m older than you are!

**HealMom:** I'm twenty-seven.

 **Magic Mike:** nevermind

**Faith:** how dare you disrespect our mother like that

**HealMom:** everyone leave, @Faith is my favorite child now

**Faith:** :D

**Leona Wilhelm:** what is the meaning of this “group chat”?

**Faith:** yo when did you get a phone?

**Faith:** also

**Faith has changed Leona Wilhelm's name to:** **Wolfsis1**

**Wolfsis1:** i can accept this. Verena gave me one a couple days ago, to answer faith’s question

**Faith:** Nice! Tell her i said hi!

 

**Hamlet: ḧ̸́͛̇̂̊̾̄̓͆̕͜͠ḙ̵̡̨̧͕͖̮͚̅̀͊ļ̶̛̙̘̻̩̱̣͖̩̠͈̮͙͂̓͆̑̿l̶̨̮̒͌̐̅͌̃̒̚͠ö̴̢͍̺͙͍̤͈́̓̉͒̒̃̚ ̵͎̪̇̓́̌͛̒͒̚͜͜ê̸͚͓̠̲̓̿ͅv̷̛̩̤͍̫͖͉̥̯̞͚̹̲̲̺̈́̔͌̈́̚͝ȩ̸͖̞̤̮̺͕̟̠̮̭̰̱̟́͜͝r̴̰̤̮̱̻̝̙̲͈̃̆̑ͅy̵̡̹͚̱̻̺͖̦̟͓͔̆͌̎̊̂͐̐̕͠ḅ̸͓̮̘̇̾͌͗̾̕͘͠ò̷̰̗̏͒̕d̷̤͎̫̰͎̗̰͗̽̎̈ỹ̴̨̩̬̦͉̟̘̬̘͇̃͑̒͆̓͘!̴̗̈́͌̓̓͘**

 

**Faith:** HAMLET WHAT THE  _ F U C K _

**Hamlet:** oh sorry! The ethereal plane has weird service!

**Faith:** oh

**Faith has changed Hamlet’s name to:** **NowUCMe**

**NowUCMe:** ...i see what courage meant when she called you a “randomized force of chaos”

**NowUCMe:** direct quote, BTW

**Solofthesord:** h-hewwo?

**Faith:** HE DIDN’T

**Healmom:** oh galadria he did

**Solofthesord:** d-did i do bad?

**Healmom:** look at what you did faith, you made him feel bad. Now apologise to your brother

**Faith:** sorry soul… was just funny that the first thing you said in this chat was “h-hewwo?”

**Solofthesord:** <3

**Faith:** <3

**Magic Mike has changed solofthesord’s name to:** **Pure AF**

**PureAF:** whats af mean?

**Magic Mike:** if anyone tells him i will banish you to the deep ethereal

**NowUCMe:** i’ll help him

**PureAF:** how do i read?

**MagicDad:** i’ll teach him, if i could wrangle chiione into the same place long enough to learn how to read, i can certainly teach this well-behaved angel

**Vernal:** ...would it bother you if i joined you two? Common is the only language i can’t read

**MagicDad:** not at all, i’d be glad to have you

**Wolfsis1:** i do not know how to read either. Never learned.

**Faith:** as heartwarming as this is, i can’t believe mom forgot something

**Faith has added Verena Wagener, Chiione Jabari, Courage, Joy Lorm and 1 more to** **_group chat_ **

**Chiione Jabari:** What is UP motherfuckers!

**Courage:** Faith, what is this?

**MagicDad:** Problem child

**Faith:** hey sis! It’s a group chat made by  _ @HealMom  _

**HealMom:** it’s true. Chaos child will probably give you a new nickname in a few minutes

**Chiione:** Yes dad?

**Courage:** Whatever name you give me, just remember I know where you sleep

**Faith:** :D

**Faith has changed courage’s name to:** **chaos twin!!!**

**Faith Has changed Chiione Jabari’s name to:** **Partner in Crime**

**Chaos twin!!!:** This is acceptable

**MagicDad:** Chiione please don’t aid Faith in any of her schemes...

**Partner in Crime:** TOO LATE

**MagicDad:** Fuck.

**Chaos twin!!! Has changed Faith’s name to:** **Fire Hazard**

**Joy Lorm:** What does fuck mean?

**NowUCMe:** I̵̲͝F̶̤͈̉̍ ̷̖̺̒̅A̶͍͕͂̉̊Ṅ̴̲Ỵ̷͇̃̂̊ ̷̤̕O̷̦͇͎͘F̶͑̉͜ ̴͍̒̈́Y̷͔̝̗̽O̵͍̙͠Ů̵̞̒̋ ̵̖͉̰̐T̶̢̬̆E̵͓̊̂L̵͔̳̫͘L̶͚̫̄ ̸̲̣̙͛̈́̇H̵͎̊̓͝E̴̮̋͐R̴̼͖̹͂͋̉,̴̒̊͝ͅ ̴̰̓̔͝T̷͙̈́H̸̥̬̼̆Ë̴͉͙́Y̵͎͓͙̆̅ ̴̪̺̗̾Ẃ̶̘̰I̸̗̯͗L̶̩̕̕L̷̛̖̼͉̇̆ ̸̖̬͈̈͌̋N̶͕͍̓̆Ę̸͙͛V̴͎͚̻̿͋͝E̵̥͘R̴̨̟͔̊̐ ̵̭̟̪͐͝F̵̬͇̾͐Ǐ̷̢̄͂N̴̡̖̻͆͂D̶͓̈́ ̴̺̞͋Ỵ̸͆̔Õ̷̹͔U̷͈̙͑̾̊R̸̡̻͙̉̉͋ ̶̜͈̍̃̂B̸̺̺͒̍͒Ơ̸̥̱͌̕D̸̞̈Y̸̩͙̾͂

**NowUCMe:** Don’t worry about it

**Joy Lorm:** ?

**Fire Hazard:** first off,  _ rude, courage _ , and second, even i’m scared of Hamlet, so i’m not telling you

**Chaos twin!!!:** It’s called karma   
**Fire Hazard:** Bitch

**Iacus:** Isn’t that one of the words Mercy doesn’t let me say?

**Healmom:** yes. Yes it is.

**NowUCMe:** At Least another one of the adults has sense

**Iacus:** I’M AN ADULT

**HealMom:** iacus, no offense but you’re like,,, 12

**Iacus:** I’M 19 MUM

**Fire Hazard:** @Healmom has big mom energy

**Partner in Crime:** It’s true and you should say it

**NowUCMe:** is this a meme?

**MagicDad:** Most Likely

**Verena Wagner:** I leave my phone alone for FIVE minutes and I see you guys confusing and corrupting the innocent beans

**Wolfsis1:** @Fire Hazard has told me how to change someone’s username

**Verena Wagner:** DON’T YOU DARE

**Wolfsis1:** hmmm

**Verena Wagner:** I will kick your ass

**Wolfsis1:** doing so will only make me stronger

**Wolfsis1 has changed Verena Wagener’s name to: Pole Dance**

**Pole Dance:** gotta go guys, if you don’t hear from Leona, don’t worry…..for a few days   
****

**Fire Hazard:** ALKHFLKGH I’M SO P R O U D OF YOU LEONA

**Pole Dance:** you’re next

**Fire Hazard:** COURAGE H E L P I CAN’T TAKE VERENA

**Chaos Twin!!!:** You did this to yourself (I’ll back you up though)

**Magic Mike has changed Wolfsis1’s username to:** **FurryBait**

**FurryBait:** i’m not sure i want to know, but what’s a furry?

**Partner in Crime:** Don’t explain, there’s too many innocent children

**Fire Hazard: YO FLETCHER JUST CAME OFF OF CRYPTID STATUS TO ROAST LEONA**

**Pole Dance:** Fletcher you’re my new favorite

**Fire Hazard:** wrong. Your favorite is resident good boy @Pure Af

**Pole dance:** Bold of you to assume they’re not BOTH my favorite

**Jack Davis:** YO I GOT A PIC OF FLETCHER IN A CROP-TOP AND BOOYY SHORTS, SOMEONE TAKE THEM BEFORE HE KILLS ME

**Partner in Crime:** _ GIVE THEM TO ME!! _

**MagicMike: COME BACK HERE YOU SNEAKY LITTLE MIDGET BASTARD**

**Jack Davis:** TAKE THEM

**Partner in Crime:** Gladly

**Magic Mike:** hey chiione

**Magic Mike:** have you ever wondered what hell looks like?

**Partner in Crime:** Sounds kinky, I’m all in

**Magic Mike:** i will kill you

**Partner in Crime:** Just so long as we agree on a safe word   
****

**MagicDad:** fletcher, don't kill my daughter, please

**MagicDad:** chiione, he’s several years older than you are, control your thirst

**Partner in Crime:** ……. You don’t want to know my response to that

**HealMom:** chiione. What’s my rule on blackmail?

**Partner in Crime:** If you’re gonna do it don’t get caught?

**HealMom:** i am very disappointed in you chiione. Blackmail is bad

**Fire Hazard:** YOU’VE DISAPPOINTED MOM

**Fire Hazard:** YOU MONSTER

**Partner in Crime:** BLACKMAIL IS FUN

**Healmom:** protect fletcher’s dignity, not like he’s got his looks going for him

**Joy Lorm:** Hey! He’s plenty great!

**Fire Hazard:** DUDE YOU JUST GOT ROASTED BY MOM

**Iacus:** Don’t be mean to Fletcher!

**Healmom:** sorry kiddo, the opportunity was there

**Magic Mike:** WOW, I SEE HOW IT IS

**Joy Lorm:** I’ll protect you Fletcher

**Magic Mike:** everyone else can get fucked. @joy Lorm is my only friend

**Magic Mike has changed Joy Lorm’s name to:** **pure forest child**

**Magic Mike:** better

**Pure forest child:** yay!

**NowUCMe:** w̴̯ḧ̷͇́a̷͕̫̋͗ț̷͚̉ ̷͓d̵͇̐̚ḭ̶̡̍d̴̥̍ ̸̯̄͝ĩ̷̟̭ ̴̼̓͜s̵̘͊a̵̦̓ỳ̷͎ ̷̼̞̂a̶͔̼͛ḅ̴̆̚o̶͉̊̍u̸̧̮̒t̸̢̻̃̽ ̵͇̃̇c̸͍͛ͅu̴̮̻̅r̸̥̽s̴̞͊ͅĩ̴͔̈́n̶̺͝g̶̘͍̒ ̷̡͚͂į̷̓ṉ̸̡͊ ̴̺̄͘ḟ̴͖̹̒r̶̻͘o̶̧̕ṉ̷̌͂t̵͇̽ ̷̭̑̍o̸͍̹̓̚f̷̼̟͗̈́ ̴̙͍̕J̴̾͜õ̷̙ý̸̝͇̚,̸̜̗̇͌ ̵̤͉͐̐F̵̼͓̔̀l̸͖̈ẻ̶̠̠̿ṫ̷̡͍ċ̴̺͑h̵̨̹͋̅e̴̠̮͠r̶͓͝?̸̳̫̇͑

**Magic Mike:** _ oh no _


	3. Leona, why are you such a Lesbian...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona is thirsting for Mercy  
> Mercy is thirsting for Leona  
> verena is a conniving lil shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if we get any romance wrong  
> this is being written by a pansexual NB and their aroace sister

**DM’s: leona-verena**

 

**Leona wagner:** Sister Help

**Verena Wagner:** What did you do?

**Leona wagener:** i didn’t do anything, i’m just  _ really _ gay for mercy

**Verena Wagner:** On the one hand, that is fair. On the other hand, you useless lesbian

**Leona Wagener:** _ what do i do _

**Verena Wagner:** ……...Flirt???

**Leona Wagener: DO I LOOK LIKE A FUNCTIONAL LESBIAN??? LOOK AT CHIIONE, SHE’S SOMEHOW MORE COMPETENT THEN ANY OF THESE FUCKERS**

**Verena Wagner:** SHE’S CHIIONE, SHE COULD SEDUCE A FUCKING INANIMATE OBJECT

**Leona Wagener:** i’ll think about it

**DM closed**

  
  


**FurryBait:** is fletcher Dead yet?

**Pole Dance:** I don’t know, anyone got an idea of how close he is to being six feet under?

**NowUCMe:** I’m working on it!

**MagicDad:** so i taught everyone to read while you godless heathens were arguing

**Partner in Crime:** You’re amazing

**MagicDad:** i know i am

**PureAF:** hi everyone!!!!

**MagicDad:** chiione, say hi to your new brother. I adopted him

**Healmom** : that’s my child!

**MagicDad** : he’s both of our kids

**Iacus:** I thought I was your child! :’(

**Healmom:** you’re also my child. Meet your new brother

**Iacus:** Hi!!

**FurryBait:** ...i suppose this makes me the aunt?

**Partner in Crime:** So I have two brothers??

**MagicDad:** yes

**Partner in Crime:** SWEET, Y’all wanna help me with something?

**PureAF:** Dad told me to be afraid whenever you ask that

**Partner in Crime:** @MagicDad why have you betrayed me like this

**MagicDad:** because it’s fucking true

**Aurum Argentum:** what is this fuckery. I put my phone down for half an hour and i come back to THIS

**Stars:** I have awakened and am very confused

**Aurum Argentum:** join the club

**Stars has changed Aurum Argentum’s username to: Lorge Lizord**

**Lorge Lizord:** _I WILL END YOU_

**Stars:** We both know you couldn’t even if you wanted to

**Lorge Lizord:** i hate that you’re right

**Stars:** :D

**Healmom:** whomst are you

**Stars:** I’m Stars in the Lake!

**Stars:** Wait a second...Someone’s missing

**Healmom:** another daughter? alright

**Stars has added Horizon to the Group Chat**

**Horizon:** What is this????

**Jack Davis:** Hi horizon!!!!!

**Horizon:** Jack!!!

**Magic Mike: COME BACK HERE YOU SNEAKY LITTLE MIDGET**

**Jack Davis:** bye horizon!!!

**Horizon:** WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!

**Magic Mike: WHERE IS HE**

**Magic Mike: I JUST WANT TO TALK TO HIM. WITH A FIREBALL. OR SEVERAL.**

**Horizon:** Probably somewhere very cold, he likes those places….for some reason

**Magic Mike:** good thing i can’t feel cold!  _ @Jack davis  _ i’m coming for you, ya lil shit

**Jack Davis:** I’M SORRY FOR THE BLACKMAIL

**Horizon:** What did you do?!?!?!

**[jack Davis has posted an image to the group chat]**

**Magic Mike: OH IT’S** **_ON NOW, I MIGHT HAVE LET YOU LIVE, BUT N̴͇͊Ŏ̶̼̙͠T̴̻̂̕ ̸̰̈A̸͔̎N̴͙̄̑Y̸͎̖͌͐M̷̩̀Ó̸͙̎Ȓ̴̡̮E̷̗͛_ **

**Pure forest child:** You look great!

**Magic Mike:** you have never done anything wrong, ever

**Pure forest child:** Thank you!

**FurryBait:** where did you get that attire? For..business reasons

**Pole Dance:** You are not allowed to wear that

**Partner in Crime:** I’M SO FUCKING WEARING THAT

**FurryBait:** try and stop me

**FurryBait:** bitch

**Pole Dance:** I  _ will _

**Healmom:** Leona did you just curse????? I didn’t think you were capable…

**FurryBait:** yeah lmao y’all don’t know my bitch ass

**Pole Dance:** unfortunately, I do

**PureAF:** WHAT THE FUCK

**MagicDad:** WHO TAUGHT HIM THAT

**MagicDad: CHIIONE I WILL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW**

**Partner in Crime:** Definitely not me

**Partner in Crime has left the chat**

**MagicDad has added Partner in Crime to the chat**

**MagicDad: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT**

**Partner in Crime:** you can’t catch me!

**MagicDad:** no, but  _ @Jack Davis _ can. I’ll throw in magic boots and 50 gold

**Jack Davis:** get Fletcher off my back and we have a deal!   
****

**MagicDad:** done.

**Partner in Crime:** BETRAYERS 

**Fire Hazard:** don’t worry bitch i gotcha back

**Courage:** I suppose I have to help if Faith’s involved 

  
  


**DM opened, Mercy-verena wilhelm**

**Mercy:** help i’m gay for your sister

**Verena Wilhelm:** [read]

**Mercy:** WHAT DO I HAVE TO PAY YOU

**Mercy:** this is advanced lesbianism, i can barely talk to her over text, let alone face-to-face

**Verena Wilhelm:** I’ll wingwoman you if you buy me a new leather jacket

**Mercy:** i’ll buy you the best leather jacket money can buy

**Verena Wilhelm:** Deal

 

**DM opened, Verena Wilhelm-Leona Wilhelm**

**Verena Wilhelm:** Want to make a deal?

**Leona:** Yes??? But also fear

**Verena Willhelm:** If you get me a new spear, I’ll set your meme loving ass up with Mercy

**Leona:** i don’t know how, but i’ll take it

**Verena Wilhelm:** _ excellent _

**Leona wilhelm:** oh no

 

**DM opened, Verena Wilhelm-Mercy**

**Verena wilhelm:** Okay, so meet her at the tavern tomorrow in the afternoon

**Mercy:** Verena what did you do

**Mercy:** i’m excited but what did you do

**Verena wilhelm:** Don’t you worry about that, you just worry about not losing the ability of speech

**Mercy:** ...ok

**DM closed, mercy-verena wilhelm**

 

**DM opened, Leona Wagner-Verena Wagner**

**Verena Wilhelm:** tavern tomorrow afternoon

**Leona Wilhelm:** what the mcfuck did you do

**Leona Wilhelm:** but alright

**Verena Wilhelm:** shhhhhhh, don’t worry about it

**Leona Wilhelm:** you’re scaring me. I’ll be there

**DM closed, Leona Wilhelm-Verena Wilhelm**

 

**Pole Dance:** Y’all my sister is a memeing mess

**MagicDad:** we know this now

**Pole Dance:** Good

**Pure forest child:** I JUST SAW A HUGE FLOOFY DOG!!!

**FurryBait:** i’m right here???

**FurryBait:** what do you mean?????

**Pole Dance:** Even better

**Pure forest child:** So the dog followed me home, do I have a dog now?

**FurryBait:** between me and my sister, you have two dogs

**Chaos twin!!!:** If we’re counting Chiione than she has three

**Partner in Crime:** I’m not sure if I should be offended or proud

**Pure forest child:** YAY!

**FurryBait:** _@MagicDad_ , chiione soft hair, yes or no?

**MagicDad:** very much yes

**Chiione:** I mean, there’s not much of it, gotta let it grow first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let us know what you thought!


End file.
